DrabbleStuck!
by Jenny Phoenix
Summary: What situations did the trolls get themselves into in the human world now? (drabble series) (some based off of posts i found.) (this is nonsense and i don't know what i'm doing.)
1. StoreStuck!

**I normally don't type in their typing quirks but that's what I'm going to do.**

**Credit to Shubbabang on Tumblr for this chapter that the comic was based off of!**

**you know the deal with the arrows :P**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but my own madness in this creation, and I don't own the post I found.**

* * *

Karkat grumpily stared at the cash register, why the hell was _he_ put on this duty, couldn't Nepeta or Equius do it? Wait, no, Equius would break the gogdamn cash register and Nepeta? Well wouldn't she be too distracted by the fact there was catnip in the store? Tons of catnip, it was fine, right? For some reason he didn't even bother to stop her once she had pounced over the catnip. It wasn't _his_ fucking problem, it was the manager's now.

A blonde costumer bad walked up to him, asking buy a diet coke. She had swipped the card and signed her name. Karkat gave her a diet coke from the drink storage near him, and then gave her the receipt.

Like the asshole that he was, he made a grumpy statement before she left, "TOO BAD GETTING DIET COKE WON'T CHANGE HOW STUPID YOU LOOK." He grunted, "HUMAN."

The human customer stated at him wide-eyed and began to sniffle, she smacked him with her purse and ran off slightly sobbing.

He rubbed his cheek, "FUCK, I WAS ONLY TELLING THE GOGDAMN TRUTH. WHAT IS IT WITH YOU HUMANS AND THE TRUTH?"

* * *

Once Vriska, Aradia and Tavros had arrived to their costume store, they had all dressed up. They began sword fighting and doing whatever it is they do when they FLARP. Suddenly, a little human boy with a smile on his face asked, "Can I play?"

Aradia and Tavros stared at Vriska as she spoke, "Actually, you've just stum8led into our secret hideout...we have to kill you now."

* * *

A little boy with a bit of long hair stared at the fish and mumbled, "Ha, fish."

Feferi smiled as she walked up to him, ")(i t)(ere. I sea youre interested in t)(e fish. Ive heard of too many of t)(ese fis)( dying t)(oug)( so I swear if you don't care for t)(ese fis)( properly..."

Her face seemed to darken, and her smiled got wider, which was freaky with all her shark-like teeth to the poor human boy, "T)(en t)(e fis)( won't be the only ones )(eading to t)(e sewers."

* * *

Eridan stared at the television, like he was enchanted by it.

"hey a22hole arent you supposed to have a job to do" Sollux said walking over to him, with his ever so present lisp.

"Sol shut the fuck up for a second and tell me if youvve evver heard about something called "Harry Potter"" Eridan said as he pointed at the screen and somewhat glared at Sollux.

* * *

"Do you know which section they sell the catnip in? I need it for my dar-"

Karkat interrupted the unmarried woman, and waved his hand before he leaned against his desk, "EXCUSE ME BUT DO I LOOK LIKE THE HELP DESK? I'M HERE TO TAKE YOUR MONEY AND GET YOUR ASS OUT OF THE STORE." He then handed her the last bag of catnip.

He mumbled under his breath, "AT LEAST NEPETA WON'T BE FUCKING EATING EVEN MORE CATNIP, I GUESS."

* * *

The manager of the clothing store walked up to Kanaya with a little bit of an angered stare, "Kanaya, I told you to put the clothes out."

"I Thought I Did." Kanaya said as she looked over her shoulder from folding a shirt.

"Then why are more of half of the clothes still in boxes?"

"I Didn't Put The Ugly Things Out. I Forgot That People With Your Fashion Sense Shop Here As Well." Kanaya said, looking sad and the manager stared at her in disbelief.

* * *

There was a very large isle of snacks, including Faygo, coke, chips and many others. Terezi and Gamzee stared at it with their mouths open wide.

"1'M GO1NG TO 3AT 4LL OF TH1S"

"NoT bEfOrE i Do"

"1'LL FUCK1NG F1GHT YOU FOR 4LL TH1S FOOD"

* * *

"D- Nepeta, is everything alright? You were needed in the small beasts isle" Equius asked, approaching his moirail.

Nepeta turned quickly, her pupils larger than usual and her mouth was curved into a cat-like shape. ":33 hi equius!"

"D- Are you…" He hoped he hadn't began sweating once again, "D- okay?"

Nepeta's eyes glowed as she stared at him blankly, ":33 there was catnip in the pet aisle"

It was getting a bit creepy of her staring like this, ":33 so much catnip"

* * *

Eridan rushed by the cash register, "Kar im stealin the Harry wizard movies"

Karkat continued to stare ahead, again it wasn't his problem. "FINE WHATEVER."

* * *

Everyone was lined in front of the mall owner. Gamzee and Terezi were covered in scratches, Vriska was still dressed up and slightly tilted her head. Sollux, Eridan, Kanaya, Tavros could barely been seen in the back. Karkat looked bored, and Nepeta was messily thrown over Equius' head, as Equius stared unaffected, while Aradia looked at the boss dullily. The boss slammed his hand on the table.

"You're all FIRED!"

Sollux stood on his toes to be seen in the back and said, "no you are"

Mostly everyone smiled or smirked, and Nepeta was about to tip over, still in her catnip daze.

* * *

**haha shubbabang is awesome, i barely even added my own touches. my own touches were probably obvious with the lady slapping karkat with her bag...yeah XD**


	2. Army-PlatoonStuck!

**...haha this fun. XD**

**Credit once again to Shubbabang. After a few chapter though, it will be my own ideas. XD**

**WHY CAN'T I DO ARROWS? *slaps self***

**Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything but my own madness in this creation, and I don't own the post I found.**

* * *

Karkat lined up in front of them and closed his eyes, raising up his pointing finger. His voice boomed across the small training room. "ALRIGHT EVERYONE, RULE NUMBER ONE, I'M THE LEADER THAT IS NOT UP FOR DEBATE."

Gamzee walked to the front of the room, and Karkat began using hand movements as he continued talking, "SECOND RULE, YOU'LL DO EVERYTHING I SAY BECAUSE ONCE AGAIN, I'M THE LEADER SO FUCK YOU. THIRDLY-"

Karkat stared at Gamzee whom was now next to him, "...WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING."

"JuSt StReTcHiNg My MoThErFuCkInG lEgS a LiTtLe BiT" Gamzee said, stoned as usual. He probably ate some more sopor slime, Karkat stared at Gamzee in disbelief.

"K4RK4T 1 H4V3 TO P33" That made Karkat even angrier.

* * *

Tavros stared as Nepeta climbed and scratched the climbing wall with her claws, "uHH, NEPETA, i THINK YOU'RE SUPPOSED TO USE THE ROPE"

Nepeta continued to climb and hissed, ":33 ropes are fur WIMPS"

* * *

Terezi was standing next to Eridan, she then suddenly asked, "3RIDAN C4N 1 US3 YOUR SN1P3R R1FL3? 1 W4NT TO PR4CTICE W1TH 1T?"

He stared at her, raising an eyebrow, "are you kiddin"

"1 DO NOT K1D"

"pretty sure you need some fuckin eyesight to use a sniper rifle"

Terezi and Eridan continued to blankly stare at each other.

"TH4T W4S H1GHLY OFF3NS1VE NOW G1V3 M3 TH3 GUN B3FOR3 1 K1CK YOU 1N TH3 SH1N" Eridan stared at her grumpily.

* * *

Vriska huffed, all high and mighty as Equius tied his hair in to a ponytail. He made a fist with his hands as Vriska spoke and put her hands on her hips, and smirked, "Pretty sure Karkat is going to make me second in command. What do you think about that?"

"D- Fascinating" He said as he stared at the punching bag.

He then hit the punching bag harshly as he said, "D- Hup"

Vriska stared at him, and watched as the punching bag snapped from the rope and crashed into the wall, which knocked over the water bin.

Equius began to sweat nervously, "D- Please do not mention this to-"

Vriska interrupted him and screamed, "KAAAAAAAARKAAAAAAAAT"'

* * *

Aradia looked over her shoulder and looked at Kanaya, "i th0ught we weren't all0wed t0 pers0nalize 0ur 0utfits"

"I Do Not Believe We Were Told We Could Not Simply Improve Our Uniforms."

"isn't that a little impractical f0r fighting?"

Kanaya looked at her with a mixed gaze of disappointment and a glare, she then jumped off with her lipstick as it changed into a chainsaw and ripped it right through the three practice dummies smoothly. Aradia stared at the now broken practice dummies. The only practice dummies they had.

"Kanaya th0se were 0ur 0nly practice dummies"

"Well That _Is_ Unfortunate." Kanaya said as her chainsaw changed back into lipstick and she applied the black on to her lips.

* * *

Sollux stared at the pool as Feferi let her head stick out of the water. "ff ii dont thiink ii need to practiice 2swiimmiing"

"S) (OR-E you do! we ) (ave to be prepared for war!"

Sollux stared at her or a little longer and furrowed his eyebrows, "ff we 2uck 2o there ii2 NO WAY they're goiing two put u2 on the battle fiield."

"yea) ( I know I just like to swim." Feferi said dully.

* * *

Karkat was just staring as he had his hands behind his back, trying to look leaderly. Tavros nervously approached him, "nEPETA AND TEREZI TOLD ME TO TELL YOU NOT TO GET MAD ABOUT THE CLIMBING WALL"

Tavros then quickly ran off as Karkat silently, but angrily stared at the climbing wall. Many colors and a few ships were drawn on there. The rope was tied into a bow and the colors and chalk was sprawled on the floor a bit. His face darkened.

* * *

**haha...loved it :33**


	3. SchoolStuck! (Students)

**...XD**

**...enjoy!**

******Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything but my own madness in this creation, and I don't own the post I found.**

* * *

Terezi stared at her schedule, slightly pouting. The first class was art, in room A413. She then walked into D103 and sat in the back.

"Hello and welcome to math class!" A few of them had smiles on their faces, the rest looked tired or bored.

"D4MN" Terezi said out loud.

* * *

There was shouting in the Dean's Office. "I DON'T EVEN KNOW WHAT I DID WRONG!"

"You used foul language and insulted a teacher." The dean calmly said to Karkat.

"OF COURSE I INSULTED HIM, HE'S AN IGNORANT SACK OF SHIT AND YOU SHOULD BULLDOZE THE SCHOOL THAT GAVE HIM A TEACHING DEGREE. HE PROBABLY ALREADY DRANK AWAY THE LAST FEW BRAIN CELLS HE HAD LEFT." Karkat said, obviously distressed as he slammed his hand on the desk

The Dean tried not to facepalm.

* * *

Feferi was just playing around in the pool and popped her head out of the water, seeing the gym teacher walk over, angry.

"MISS PEIXES, GYM CLASS HAS BEEN OVER OR AN HOUR, GET OUT OF THE POOL!" The gym teacher yelled, angry.

* * *

"Alright class, we're going to take a look at the powerpoint," the teacher began as she smiled, "Now as you can s-" She looked at the screen and saw a photo of Michelle Obama and her hands thrown in the air, shouting and a caption of "BEES!"

The teacher angrily looked at Sollux, "CAPTOR!"

Sollux smiled and the girl next to him, just stared at him blankly.

* * *

The lunch lady nervously laughed and asked, "Are you sure you want 20 pieces of pizza?"

Gamzee tilted his head, peeking out from behind the 20 slices and looked stoned, as usual, "Do I lOoK uNsUrE tO yOu MoThErFuCkInG?"

* * *

Nepeta stood up front and presented some of her art, ":33 fur my art purroject i decided to claw some ships." She had pointed to her shippings and smiled.

"Ugh, weirdo." A boy groaned as she skipped off to her seat.

Equius looked up right away and glared from underneath his broken shades as he growled, "D- %cuse me, but not only have you insulted my moirail, but you have distracted me from my progress on my hoofbeast art."

The boy squirmed in his seat uncomfortably and slightly afraid.

* * *

Everyone was dressed in very different and horrible outfits to Kanaya, the human's style was terrible. One had piercings and another had an incredibly short skirt with an ugly shirt, while another's pants sagged.

Aradia looked over at Kanaya, "W0w Kanaya, y0u've been d0ing g00d with n0t letting all this horrible fashi0n b0ther y0u"

"They Confiscated My Lipstick." Kanaya said blankly to Aradia.

* * *

"Wow Tavros, this game you picked up from the Humans sucks!" Vriska said laughing.

"wELL, mAYBE YOU SHOULD STOP CHOOSING 8" Tavros suggested a bit nervously.

Vriska stared at him and his face softened, she then slowly walked away from him frowning.

* * *

"Sir, this one had a weapon with him." The teacher said bursting in as Karkat was still arguing with him.

Karkat stopped, and Eridan looked at Karkat, "hey Kar"

"SUP DUDE."

"they took my gun"

"DAMN, SERIOUSLY?"

The Dean couldn't restrain himself any longer, after the young trolls long and constant yelling and rambling, then hearing another troll had brought a weapon with him, he facepalmed immediately.

* * *

**I don't know what i am to do with myself...oh well, it was fun!...also, i really need to stop that habit of editing it even after it is posted...eh. :3**


	4. ShippingStuck!-Kismesis With The Heir

**omgog, like genius. Takaratime is a genius for this!**

******Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything but my own madness in this creation, and I don't own the post I found.**

* * *

Equius and Feferi were having a chat in a room with mirrors everywhere, or who knows why, and the conversation got just a little heated as usual.

Equius stared at Feferi, "D- Fine" he said, "D- If you don't want to be the Empress"

He then shoved Feferi out of the way and caught her crown, "D- I must take your place as the highb100d princess"

He stared at his reflection in one of the mirrors and began sweating, "D- I'm beautiful"

* * *

**I don't know what I'm doing with myself and this. just saying. BUT THIS WAS FUN.**


	5. Amusementpark-WaterparkStuck!

**:33 ****once again, its Shubbabang! haha, gotta love the way she does things! okay next are those that are my ideas and some refernces to photos i see! Also maybe some from Takaratime, cause she is like awesome too! :33**

******Disclaimer: ****I don't own anything but my own madness in this creation, and I don't own the post I found.**

* * *

Karkat watched the poor humans ride on the rollercoaster. The fools, the thing looked like a death trap. He then leaned against engine that ran the rollercoaster he was stationed to, and a power shortage occurred.

"THAT SUCKS."

"Aren't you going to do something?!" A lady asked distressed.

"HOW ABOUT I SHOW YOU HOW MUCH I CARE." Karkat said bored, and put up his on break sign, he then walked off. The next group of riders frowned.

* * *

"D- Test your STRENGTH is relatively simple" Equius said to the young human boy as he held the hammer. "D- Allow me to demonstrate"

He effortlessly slammed the hammer on the board and the little handle soared to the bell and the bell got knocked off into the mid-air to a very far distance, who knows where it went. The family stared the bell until it was out of sight and continued to stare dumbfoundedly, Equius then glared, "D- Fiddlesticks."

* * *

"hEY ARADIA, cAN YOU MANAGE THE RING TOSS GAME?" Tavros asked as he reached Aradia's booth, which was not too far from his.

"why? what's wrong?" Aradia asked, only to see a ring tossed at one of Tavros' wide horns.

"Yessssssss! 8 points or me!" Tavros looked at Aradia blankly and she now understood why.

Aradia glared at Vriska, "Vriska! don't you have a stand to be at?"

"Relax! I got Nepeta to cover for me."

* * *

Nepeta was supposed to be making them hit the targets of the ducks as they moved but instead she giggled and threw the plush toys around, yelling in a happy tone, ":33 you all win!"

The kids all scrambled around to get the stuffed toys, because hey, who wouldn't love a bunch of free toys?

* * *

A young girl picked up a fish and looked at it weirdly, not understanding why a fish was even in the pool, "What is this thing?"

Feferi grabbed a bullhorn and yelled at the young girl, ") (-EY! I'M NOT GOING TO ASK YOU AGAIN TO L-EAV-E THE CUTTL-E FI) ( ALON-E!"

* * *

Gamzee smiled at the boy with his clown make up and said, "DoNt WoRrY bRo, WeRe GoNnA pAiNt YoU tHe MoThErFuCk Up, So SiT tIgHt."

The boy now stared at him in fear and frowned as he gripped the chair.

* * *

There was a magic show in the middle of the grounds and a giant stage up, just for this event. A woman was in the magic box, with her head sticking out. Eridan proudly smiled, and spoke, radiating with confidence, somehow, "wwelcome to the showw evveryone wwere gonna start our first our first act by usin science to saww this wwoman in half"

He looked over at Kanaya and smiled, "Kan if you wwill"

Kanaya looked at her dress and chainsaw, then back at Eridan and concernedly said, "Youre Sure This Wont Kill Her?"

Eridan looked at her surprised, "i think so" He said quickly.

The woman eyes widened, and she stared at them scared.

* * *

Terezi continued to slurp on her slurpie when a woman and her son walked up to the stand and asked, "Hi, could I have two slurpies?"

"W3 JUST R4N OUT"

"...Can you make more?" The woman said slightly impatient.

"N4H" Terezi said as she shrugged.

The woman looked at Terezi angrily, "Excuse me?!"

Terezi said with a slight attitude in her voice in response to her anger, "L4DY 1 DONT T3LL YOU HOW TO DO YOUR JOB"

The woman looked at her in disbelief or a few moments and the kid scowled, Terezi then began slurping on her drink once again.

* * *

"you called about maiintenance?" Sollux asked staring at the people, who may have been panicking, on the roller coaster.

"YEAH THESE ASSHOLES HAVE BEEN STUCK UPSIDE DOWN FOR A WHILE."

Sollux sighed and furrowed his eyebrows, "how long would "a whiile" be?"

Karkat continued to stare at the roller coaster indifferently, "ABOUT HALF AN HOUR."

Sollux's eyes widened and he looked concerned about this now,"THEY'RE FINE."

Karkat looked up once again, "OKAY MOST OF THEM ARE. THAT KID IN THE MIDDLE HASN'T BEEN MOVING."

Sollux sighed and got fixing on the roller coaster.

* * *

Finally the work hours and fun hours ended, "what's up?" Dave answered.

"hey Dave? can you guys come pick us up? we made the mistake of letting Terezi park the car this morning." Aradia said as the trees suddenly caught on flames in the background from the car that was crashed into that certain tree.

Aradia was looking at the tree as Dave asked, "meaning?" Aradia looked at her phone and said quickly and a bit grumpily, "just come get us" Nepeta was staring at the tree on fire that was quickly spreading, as Aradia awkwardly hung up.

* * *

Suddenly, the fire somehow spread to the whole amusement park.

Rose stared at the burning amusement park in disbelief, "How do you even manage this?" Her eye twitched slightly.

John mumbled, "it was only one day"

Jade continued to stare as Rose spoke again, "How do you even do this on accident?"

"one fucking day" John mumbled again. Gamzee was smiling at the plush toy in his hand and Vriska was waiting for it.

Everyone looked over at Karkat once the bell had finally came crashing down and it knocked him the head, it was mainly because of the loud noise of the bell.

* * *

**hope you liked? hehe. **


End file.
